The Need for This Invention
Many individuals with physical disabilities are unable to effectively:
walk independently PA1 speak PA1 use their hands to: PA1 manually powered wheelchairs PA1 battery powered wheelchairs PA1 laptop computers to write, to retrieve information, and to "speak" PA1 adaptive input devices for accessing computers when use of a keyboard is not physically possible PA1 speech synthesizers to produce "speech" for communication PA1 environmental control units (ECUs) to operate appliances via adaptive inputs. PA1 Often the person with disabilities is unable to change these batteries by himself and requires assistance every few hours from someone who knows how to change the batteries. PA1 Since the computer must function as the individual's voice, paper and pen, it needs to be operational throughout the day, perhaps sixteen hours at a time. Since a single battery typically lasts no more than four hours, he needs to have at least four batteries in order to use the laptop computer throughout the day. Additionally, each night, all of those batteries must be recharged, necessitating further assistance. PA1 Additional costs are also an issue: a battery typically sells for approximately $80-100 with four batteries totalling up to $400. Furthermore, in order to recharge more than one battery at a time, it is necessary to purchase specialized battery rechargers, which typically cost $250-400 and recharge up to four batteries at a time.
handwrite PA2 type PA2 turn pages in a book PA2 access papers and files PA2 operate appliances, such as a telephone, stereo, microwave, light switch, printer
In order to live, learn and work productively, people need to be able to perform these functions in a variety of settings and in a timely and socially appropriate manner. For instance, at work a person often needs to take notes and retrieve information during meetings and in settings away from his own office. He needs to converse with colleagues and use the telephone. To research information, he needs to be able to simultaneously retrieve information from numerous books and files, take notes and write reports. Individuals with disabilities need technology that will allow them to engage in these activities despite physical limitations.